


But I'm Happy With You

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: You Deserve to Be Happy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Running Away, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Sequel to 'You Deserve to Be Happy With Him'.Stiles is about to get married to someone he may not love, while the man he really loves is on the other side of the world.





	But I'm Happy With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to 'You Deserve to Be Happy With Him', I'd suggest you read that before reading this, since it will probably confuse you.

"Dude, you ready?" Scott asks him with the biggest grin on his face. Stiles nervously looks up from the mirror and unies his tie for the fifth time in a row. Today was the day, he and Sebastian were getting married. But after what happened yesterday... He didn't think he could do it.

He cheated on Sebastian. And he still has feelings for Derek, he didn't move on from them, he just pushed them away. And that's not fair, Sebastian deserves to be happy with someone who only loves him.

Stiles wipes his sweaty hands on his pants and shakes his head, "No."

Scott frowns, "It's normal to get cold feet, right? It'll be okay. In a few minutes you'll be married to the love of your life."

Stiles turns around to face his best friend, his brother, and sighs, "That's it Scott. He isn't the love of my life." He runs his hand through his hair. He hated the feeling of it being perfectly styled and wished Lydia would've had just let him keep his hair in his normal, messy way.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Scott asks him confused and looks at the watch on his wrist, "You're getting married in a few minutes, Stiles."

"I can't do this." Stiles panic, "I don't want to marry him. I want to marry..." He trails of and stares at the ground. "Derek." He says softly, and the only reason Scott head it was because of his werewolf hearing.

"Derek?! What do you mean Derek?"

"I... I may have been in love with him ever since we were sixteen. I thought I moved on, but yesterday... I'm the reason he left, Scott. He loves me, and he didn't even want to tell me. He wanted me to be happy with Sebastian. But that's it, I'm not happy without Derek. I love him. I still do, more than I loved anyone before. More than... More than Sebastian."

"Oh, my God, Stiles!" Scott's eyes widen, "Your wedding starts in literally six minutes, and now you admit this?!"

Stiles looks away, avoiding his best friend's eyes. He feels guilty, nervous and scared. Scott takes a deep breath, "You need to blow it off. You can't marry someone you don't love."

"You're not... mad at me?" Stiles asks carefully, slowly looking up. Scott pushes his hair back and sits down on a chair, "Cheating is not OK, Stiles. It never is, no matter the situation or how much you love someone. But being with someone you don't love, no one deserves that. Sebastian deserves to know the truth and deserves someone that really loves him. And you deserve someone you really love, and if that's Derek, I'd tell you to go for it."

Stiles nods, "Oh, my God, how do I tell Sebastian this. I'm such an asshole, he's up there, waiting with our families, thinking that in -" He looks at the clock on the wall, "- 4 minutes I'll be out there, marrying him. I can't tell him this, I can't see the heartbreak on his face."

Scott gets up, "I'll get your dad, he's in the room next to us, I'll be right back, okay? Stay calm." Scott quickly hurries out of the room and knocks on the Sheriff's room in the building. He opens the door with a big smile on his face, "Is Stiles ready for his big moment?"

Scott shakes his head, "He doesn't want to marry Sebastian."

The smile on the Sheriff's face falls, "What?"

"it's better if he'll explain it himself." Scott says and slowly walk back to the room Stiles was in, the Sheriff right behind him. But when they walk into the room, Stiles is already gone.

 

 

Derek lets out a big yawn when he wakes up, the time difference between Australia and America is tough, and he barely slept. He stares at the ceiling and drums with his fingers on his stomach to the beat of the unknown song that's playing in the hotelroom next to him. Stiles is getting married right now, he can imagine how handsome Stiles looks while walking towards Sebastian, his arm around the Sheriff. His eyes would be shining and his hair slightly messy from nervously running his hair through it.

He can imagine the tears in his eyes when Sebastian says 'I do', and the way he'll grip onto Sebastian's shoulder when they kiss, the same way he held Derek's.

He groans and closes his eyes, he shouldn't think about this. He left, he needs to move on from Stiles. He needs to make a new life, maybe find a pack or at least an apartment to live, hotels freak him out thanks to his werewolf hearing. The last time he was in a hotel was when he was twelve, and he had the most traumatic experience by hearing the couple in the room next to him having sex.

He doesn't want to get up, but he knows he has to. He looks on his phone and realizes he hasn't changed his clock to the Australian time yet. He quickly changes it and ignores the missed calls he got from the pack. He gets up, turning his phone off and slowly walks to the small bathroom to take a shower.

No matter how hard he tries, his thoughts drift back to Stiles. He wonders how Stiles is feeling now, he knows he'd probably hate him right now, for leaving. But he'll be glad Derek did in the future. In a few years, Stiles will probably have a happy family with Sebastian, and he'll be glad Derek didn't stay.

'Cause if Derek stayed, he might have left Sebastian for him. He might have left the only chance he'll be really happy. He knew Stiles has the right to decide for himself, but Derek knew he had to do this.

He gets out of the shower and gets dressed in jeans and a dark grey sweater. While it's really hot in America, in Australia it's winter. He leaves his hotelroom and politely nods at the slightly older woman that is walking through the hallways. He puts his hands in his pockets as he slowly gets used to the thought that he's on the other side on the world.

"Good morning, Sir." Someone greets him when he walks into the lobby. He gives them a polite nod and walks towards the door to exit the building, he had heard about an amazing place just around the corner. The lady who sat next to him in the plane told him they had the best breakfast.

And she was right, as soon as he took his first bite he couldn't help but close his eyes and smile. It reminded him of the food his father used to make, his dad used to be a chef in one of Beacon Hill's best restaurants, and on Saturday's he used to cook for the whole family, all day long. Derek used to love helping him, even though he and Cora usually got the ingredients wrong.

When he opens his eyes, he sees a woman around his age smiling at him. She's attractive, he has to admit. Her dark brown hair is pulled into a high ponytail, and he can see that the tips are colored blue. Her eyes are bright green and she shyly looks away when she realizes he caught her looking at him.

It's too soon though, he tells himself. He wants to take his time with moving on, it's not fair to jump into relationships, and he isn't looking for a hook up. After breakfast, he's exploring the city he;s staying in. The city he'll be living in the next few months until he thinks it'll be safe to visit Isaac in France. He knows that if the pack is looking for them, the first they would do is call both Isaac and Cora, and maybe Jackson.

The sun is getting down soon and he's just about to decide where he'd eat dinner, googling the best places, when Stiles sends him a message. He stares at the name, he's scared to open it. 

He gets another message from Stiles, and his curiosity stops him from ignoring. He clicks on the message and stares at Stiles' name for a few seconds before reading the texts.

_'Pick me up from the airport.'_

_'And don't you dare to ignore me, or I'll find out myself where you're staying.'_

What the hell is Stiles doing here? He's supposed to be in America, getting ready to go on his honeymoon in Cuba. He's supposed to be making out with his boyfr- husband right now, why is he here.

And how does he know... Stiles must've seen the plane ticket before he left.

_'Derek, I know you're reading this. People are giving me weird looks, now come pick me up.'_

He hurries towards the end of the street and calls a cab, he doesn't know why he's even doing this. It must be a sick joke, or he's just imaging this. He wouldn't be surprised if he'd get a text that Lydia got a little too drunk and stole his phone to prank Derek.

When he arrives at the airport, there are so many people, he doesn't know where to look. He feels like he's in some cheesy movie Stiles had made him watch, hopelessly looking around, spinning in slow circles to make sure Stiles isn't behind him. He can feel his heart beat loudly when he hears footsteps running towards him, a familiar scent reaches his before Stiles' arms can pull him in a hug.

He hugs Stiles back, and he's unable to stop himself from taking a deep breath, Stiles' scent immediately calming him down. He tightens his grip on the human, it's only been a day and he already missed him like crazy.

"Why- What are you doing here?" Derek asks him when Stiles takes a step back. He's still wearing a tuxedo, the first two buttons open and his tie hanging loosely around his neck. His hair is messy and dark bags underneath his eyes, but he has the biggest smile on his face.

"I don't want to marry Sebastian." Stiles says, shaking his head and grabbing Derek's hand.

"But, you're happy with him. You deserve to be happy with him." Derek tells him, not hiding his frown.

"But that't the problem Der," Stiles says, taking a step closer, "No one could ever make me as happy as you do."

Derek let's out a shaky breath before hugging Stiles again, needing the comfort of Stiles' arms around him. "So you blew off your own wedding? How did Sebastian react?"

"Don't know, I ran away."

"Damn it, Stiles."

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone kept asking me to make a sequel, so here it is :) I have to say, writing a happy ending is way better than a sad one.


End file.
